The world's worst Co-ordinator
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: Three troublemakers, a demon child and a guy who they barely know anything about travelling around Sinnoh together. Nothing can go wrong... or can it? Join Seaerral, Austin, Dusk, Tray and Leoni as they cause a ton of chained events to occur. We take every OC request and we will always make sure they appear more than once! Current location: Route 202
1. A story must begin somewhere

***Maybe I'll never be just like him. Maybe I'll just be his niece that constantly gets into trouble with my best friends Dusk and Austin. I'll never know unless I try to be like him. My name is Seaerral and I guess I'm the world's worst Pokemon Co-ordinator.***

* * *

**MTW: Welcome to "The world's worst Co-ordinator". **

**SBB: Me and my sister (Misteria the Wolf, if you didn't realize it yet) are writing this story and...**

**MTW: You aren't writing this! I am! You are only taking claim of your OC, Austin. I own Seaerral, Dylan, Oliver and Seaerral's little sister Leoni, and we both own Dusk and all the Pokemon they own. Nintendo and Game Freak own Ash, Dawn, Misty, Iris, Cress, Volker, Cilan, Chili, Draydon, Daisy, Lilly, Violet, Tracey and Gary.**

**SBB: Basically, they are all 30 years older than they were in the games/anime/whatever. And to be honest, yes we actually like Tracey and he will appear (as a cameo at first). Plus, there will be an OC form at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Hey, daddy. When will we be there?" an excited 7 year old, red haired female asked, sitting by her father, Cilan of the Striaton City Gym in Unova, who know lived in Sinnoh with his wife, Iris, and his daughters, Seaerral and Leoni. They were on a plane taking them over to Goldenrod City in Jhoto, going to see Chili and his son, Dylan. Leoni was only four years old and she sat by her mother, who had fallen asleep. Cress and his son, Oliver, were also on the plane and the green haired child __giggled at her sister._

_"You're funny," Leoni laughed, "You're really excited about seeing uncle Chili, aren't you?"_

_"Can't help it if he's my favourite uncle!" she declared, then looked over at Cress, "No offense, uncle Cress," she added sheepishly._

_"None taken. And anyway, you aren't my favourite niece, Leoni is!" he shot back, laughing._

_"Hey!" Seaerral growled, narrowing her green eyes she inherited from her father, "Take that back uncle Cress!"_

_"You started it, big sis!" Leoni retorted. Even from a young age, the green haired female was showing signs of being like her mother, a rebel, "Hey look, we're getting lower. Daddy, I think the plane is crashing!" she screamed._

_"We aren't crashing, Leoni," Oliver sighed. He was the oldest out of him and his cousins; Leoni was four, Seaerral was seven, Dylan was ten and Oliver himself was thirteen._

_"That would be so cool if we did!" Seaerral's eyes sparked, "So, so, so cool!"_

_"No it wouldn't," her sister pouted, hugging her favourite sock monkey that was painted green to look like Cilan's Simisage, "It would be scary, wouldn't it Simon?" she looked at her sock monkey and made it nod, "See, even Simon thinks it will be scary crashing!"_

_"Honey, don't listen to Seaerral. She is just trying to scare you stiff," Cilan reassured his younger child, then glared at his older one, "Right, CeeCee?"_

_"No," she said sweetly and looked in her packet of peanuts and she realized it was empty, "Can I have another packet of peanuts, daddy?"_

_-Chili's house-_

_"Uncle Chili!" Seaerral smiled as she run up and gave the final of the Striaton triplets a hug. They were on the porch of Chili's old fashioned house that rested on the outskirts of the city. It was smaller compared to the houses in the center of the city, but he didn't mind, in fact, he loved the idea._

_"Hey, curlynob," He replied, messing up her frizzy hair, "You gonna give Dylan another special hug for his special day?"_

_"Okay!" she responded quickly and ran inside to find her older cousin. Iris laughed and Cilan sighed. The green haired triplet wished his daughter would calm down for one minute before running off somewhere._

_"Can't wait to tell her that he's leaving to start his journey tomorrow," Chili smirked sarcastically._

_"I hope you have a lot of mops and buckets. You know how over-emotional she is," Iris added, "I wonder what she'll be like when it's time for her to go!"_

_"Clinging onto us until the week has ended, just like when she saw that spider in her bedroom," Cilan laughed._

_"She doesn't like spiders..." Leoni looked confused, "Why?"_

_"Seaerral has Arachnophobia, Ophidiophobia and Hippopotomonstrosequipedaliphobia. At least I think," Oliver quipped, "I'm right, aren't I?"_

_"Yes, and she also has paraskavedekatriphobia," Cress added._

_"What do those mean?" Leoni asked, pouting._

_"She has really big fears of Spiders, Snakes, long words and Friday the 13th," Iris explained._

_"Isn't tomorrow Friday the 13th?"__ Oliver thought outloud._

_"Oh, god, it is as well!" Iris realized._

_*End flashback*_

Seaerral's pov:

That was the last time I saw Chili or Dylan. I don't know why, but I had a hunch that something bad had happened or something. Dylan was on his third year of his journey as far as I knew, meeting new people and Pokemon, and we got many postcards from him. But it was uncle Chili I was really worried about; we hadn't heard anything from him, no postcards, no calls on the face-phone, no calls on the actual phone, no anything. We were short of money as of lately so we couldn't fly over to see him, and when Cress and Oliver went over last year, they told something to Mum and Dad, but kept me and Leoni in the dark.

"Seaerral Waitrell! Stop daydreaming!" Mrs. Darlington barked at me (don't let her name fool you, I'm pretty sure she is a sevant of the Lord Darkrai himself), "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is CeeCee, not Seaerral?" I shot back. I hadn't been in Mrs. Darlington's class long, I was originally in Mr. Davidson's class, and he was the kindness teacher in the school, but then he went on maternity leave and Mr. Dawlish came in and he so happened to 'not like my attitude', so he had me moved to this class. Was that even allowed? He was just a Supply Teacher, he shouldn't be able to move people in and out of the class he was teaching until Mr. Davidson came back. Plus, they had split me up with Dusk Ketchum and Austin Fletcher, my two best friends in the whole wide world ever!

"You're preposterous!" Mrs. Darlington growled, "To the head's office, now!" I stood up, grabbed my bag and opened the door wide.

"This is the worst Birthday ever!" I declared, "And stop using big words around me! You should know by now that I hate big words!" And I slammed the door shut, almost causing it to come off it's hinges. I glared at the clock hopefully. It read 10:45, roughly. I then glanced over to my old class and saw Mr. Dawlish go as red as my hair and him point to the door. It slowly opened to show a stubby, ginger kid with way too many freckles and a tall guy with the most sexy black hair I've ever seen who were both doing the sailors salute.

"Hello CeeCee," the stubby kid said ant the black haired nodded silently, "Mission accomplished!"

"I can see that, Austin!" I laughed, only quietly so out teachers couldn't hear us, "Have you got the hacking device, Dusk?" I turned to the tallest out of the three of us and he rummaged though his backpack.

"Should we be doing this?" he asked as he pulled out a mug with a lid placed over it filled to the brim of coffee, "Should we just wait for the reports to be handed out later today? This is my last day of school and I don't want to ruin my reputation," Damn. I forgot, unlike me and Austin, Dusk was new with this, and that he was the one who usually kept us from doing this.

"RING!" the bell went, signalling the start of the free period, a sign to tell us to run out of there as fast we could. Me and Austin legged it, but Dusk stayed where he was, a puzzled look coated his face.

"Hey, guys? Where are you going?" He asked as all the doors flung open and he was pelted from every direction by kids eager to get out of class.

* * *

**Walking home**

* * *

"I really hate you guys, you know that?" Dusk growled as we walked out of the school yard. After that stampede of children, he had to go to see the nurse. Nothing major, but he had multiple claw marks from the girls with stupidly long fingernails and a couple broken toes from the boys that played football. We walked a different way to everyone else, as they lived in the town. We lived by the lake, in villas that overlooked the water. We played with our parents Pokemon, plus the wild ones that wandered through. I remember one day when we met this special Pokemon, I didn't know it's name and we never learnt about a being that looked like it, but it showed us our 'Guardian Pokemon'. Austin's was a Delcatty, the Prim Pokemon. Dusk saw a Sawsbuck, the season Pokemon. I witnessed a pale horse Pokemon with fire for a mane and tail, it had a horn that stuck out of it's forehead which I recconised as Rapidash. We weren't sure what it meant, so we shook it off and vowed to never talk about it at school. There was this kid in our year, she moved not long ago, and she lived by us, and she also saw a Pokemon, her's being a Rhyperior, and she blurted it out at school. Everyone dismissed her as a psycho, insane, unloved. Because she became an outcast, she left and we haven't seen her since.

"Wait up!" A high pitched voice called out from behind us. We turned around to see my little sister, a green haired seven-year-old with a perfect figure, deep eyes and decent height, running up to us, her handbag whacking her legs, "You idiots! You forgot me again!" she caught up with us, and she caught her breath, "Everyday,"

"Get out of class quicker then," I said avidly, "why do you have such a run on mouth?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Oh, guess what I did today! We had maths, and I got every question right! Stupid Asher only got 7, plus, his pants split. Ha, sucks to be him. People will be laughing at him for days. Also, did you see what Mrs. Samizdat was wearing? Like, yuck! Green and orange, seriously? She was like a clown. But, I don't like clowns... How was your birthday, guys? Do you know why there was a power-cut earlier?" we all froze when she said that.

"Our birthday was fine, but do you know what would make it better?" Austin asked, nudging her.

"What?"

"Shutting your mouth for the rest of the walk home!" he snapped. Leoni frowned and kicked him in the junk.

"I hope all three of you drown in the lake!" she hissed and ran ahead, right up to our door and slammed it shut.

"Great job, ginger," I muttered over to the boy rolling on the floor, holding his bits, "Weakling..."

"Seaerral! You horrible older sister!" Mum growled, charging out of the house. I looked closely and I saw Leoni in the hallway with a smug look on her face, "How dare you say that to your sister!"

"I didn't say nothing!" I stuttered, "It was Austin!"

"Don't you dare-"

"It was Austin, Iris," Dusk cut in, leaving my mum lost for words, "If you don't believe me, look over there," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, my mum looked and she saw the ginger kid still rolling on the floor.

"Leoni? Have you been telling lies to me?" Mum asked the now sheepish looking kid in the doorway, who only nodded, too scared to do anything else, "C'mon guys, we have a surprise for you guys in the house!" we followed her into the living room where we saw Misty and Dawn, casually chatting. We didn't see Dad, Ash or Volkner.

"Where are-" Austin was cut off by a door opening. In our fathers' arms, we saw three Pokemon; a Pansage, a Elekid and a Munchlax.

* * *

**MTW: How was that? Too confusing? Anyway, I believe I promised a OC form.**

**SBB: We are also looking for a cover for this story. One with Seaerral, Austin, Dusk, Dylan. Also, a Pansage, Munchlax, Elekid and an Aipom. If that is asking too much of you, you could forget the Pokemon. Oh, yeah, and Dylan is is about Dusk's height and has brown hair that is grown out.**

* * *

**Trainer form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit: **

**Personality:**

**Pokemon (nicknames, shiny, pokemon's personality and pokemon's gender):**

**Battle quote:**

**(Optional) Preferred to be called:**

**Hometown (if from Hoenn, please state that as I haven't played a 3rd gen Pokemon game, no made up towns, cities, ECT.)**

**Oc-ordinator form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Contest Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon: **

**Battle/contest quote:**

**Seal used:**

**(Optional) Prefers to be called:**

**Hometown:**


	2. Running away

**MTW: Hey guys. Just looked at my view counter for this story, and it's only 16 views. This makes me quite sad.**

**SBB: Please send in OCs using the form on the previous chapter!**

**MTW: Also, we are starting a poll on my profile to see who you want to travel with Seaerral, Austin and Dusk! It is now active and please vote on it (my last poll, no-one voted on it!). It would me ever-so happy! And, if you're a fan of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons, I have a story on that as well. That also has an OC form, but hurry as the free spaces are running out quickly!**

**SBB: Why do you get more to say?**

**MTW: I'm the author, asshole! Plus, we have a new OC joining later this chapter, so sit up with a bag of Cheese Balls and stuff your gob as you read this new installment of The World's Worst Co-ordinator!**

* * *

Dusk's pov:

These three Pokemon... They were dead cute, but very peculiar. Elekid came from Jhoto, Pansage came from Unova but Munchlax came from Sinnoh; none of them were common within Sinnoh.

"This is... Unexpected..." Austin said, breaking the silence, "This came out of nowhere,"

"Didn't you guys pay attention at school?" Leoni asked, "But I still think it's unfair I don't get a starter yet!"

"Wait, hold up, what didn't we pay attention to?" Seaerral asked, frowning.

"On a child's tenth birthday, they get a trainers license and a starter Pokemon to travel around with," I recalled, "Don't you listen to anything guys?"

"Nope!" Seaerral smiled.

"Never have, never will!" Austin added.

"I've always wondered why your room always looks like a bombsite," Misty said sternly, "Thank god you're going on your journey tomorrow morning so I can tidy your room so we can actually see the floor!"

"We're going on our very own journey tomorrow?" I asked, "You serious?"

"Be cruel not to," Dad replied happily and put the Munchlax on the floor, "It took us a while to decide, but we finally chose this little critter to accompany you. We were going to give you one of the Pichus, but we thought since you already get along with them so well, you should have this Munchlax,"

"How come?" Seaerral asked.

"A journey is about becoming one with nature and meeting new friends, overcoming sticky situations and seeing the world. Dusk is going to take his first step by making a new friend, this Munchlax," mum explained, "When I first started, me and my Piplup weren't very close and when Ash began his journey, his Pikachu would shock him and run off... That is right, isn't it Ash?"

"Yep!" dad smiled.

"So... What's her name?" Leoni asked.

"How do you know it's a girl?" I asked.

"I bet she lifted up the fur!" Austin sniggered. I sighed and rolled my eyes over his imaturity.

"I heard that!" The green haired child snapped and slapped him around the face, "No. She has really thick eyelashes!"

"That alone won't define if they are male or female," I said.

"Yes it does!" Iris said.

"Seriously? I didn't know that!" Seaerral exclaimed. Cilan's eyes dared to what she had in her hand.

"What's in your hand?" He asked, "Don't tell me it's another angry teacher's note!" He placed the Pansage on his shoulder and snatched the note out of her hand, "And it's another angry teacher's note! How didn't I see that coming? Lets see... Bringing coffee into school, answering back and trying to break into the head's office? This is a new low, even for you! I'm really disappointed in you CeeCee,"

"At least one adult remembers my name..." She muttered.

"I'm serious, CeeCee. You can't do this all the time, it unnecessary. Why can't you be a good girl like Leoni?"

"Shut up!" Seaerral spat, making everybody jump, "You tell me to be good, but I can't! It doesn't help that I have a huge giganto fear of long words and my new teacher is really fond on using them!"

"You mean Hippopotomonstrosequipedaliphobia?" Austin asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"You know what?" Iris asked, picking up the Pansage, "You can keep this Pansage, but you're not going on this journey,"

"What?!" Me, Austin and Seaerral chimed at the same time.

"You can't do that!" Seaerral growled, "You said I could! Will I have redo last year with Mrs. Darlington? That is just cruel!"

"Yeah, Iris, that is a bit drastic," Mum said, "Let her go."

"Sorry Dawn, but I've made my mind up,"

"Does that mean I can go in her place?" Leoni asked, her eyes sparkling, "Pretty please?"

"No... You're underage to go on a journey," Cilan said, "Iris, I know you're disappointed in CeeCee but you know she has problems. Let her go on this journey as she might come back different. She might have gotten over her fears, if she shows she is okay and not getting into trouble in a month's time, she can continue her journey. If not, she can come back here,"

"I'm sorry Cilan, but I can't let her go. I don't want what happened to us happen too her as well,"

"Don't you care about if I want to go?" Seaerral asked, "You are my mum, you're supposed to let me take every chance possible so I can have a happy life. You don't care at all!" the red-head picked up the monkey Pokemon and ran upstairs.

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

I sat on my bed, holding this Pansage high in the air.

"You're such a sweetie," I muttered, "So beautiful..."

"Pan Pan Sage Pan!" she giggled.

"I'm gonna call you Bea, but I don't see it making any difference as I'm not going on a journey..." I sat Bea down and lay on my bed. She came up and sat beside me, giving me a long embrace, "Thanks Bea. I needed that,"

"Pan!"

"Mum just doesn't understand. I'm not her little girl anymore, she doesn't need to be so protective with me or Leoni... Thinking about it, she isn't protective as much with Leoni as she is with me. How come?"

"Pan Pan," Bea shrugged.

"You're my kind of Pokemon, Bea," I laughed uncertainty, "Can't be bothered to answer properly. Great minds think alike, I always say," the grass-type laughed. Oh, boy, we were going to have good times.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

* * *

I bolted upright on the account of my mobile phone going off. I moaned as I picked it up and checked the text.

_'Look out of your window' _It read. I saw that it was sent from Austin so I peered out to see him, Dusk and their Munchlax and Elekid waving up to me. Another text came though, _'Come on, we're going, despite what your mum says, you're tagging along' _I mentally sighed and chucked on my long sleeved crop top, black skinny jeans and blue boots on. I emptied out my school bag quietly onto my bed and repacked it with spare clothes and ran downstairs to grab a couple packs of Marshmallows as the three of us decussed that I would supply them and quickly ran back into my room.

"Wakey Wakey Bea," I quietly cooed as my Pansage woke up, "We're going on an adventure, but keep quiet," I placed a finger on my mouth and she copied.

"Hey CeeCee!" Austin mouthed as we walked over, "So glad for you too join us!"

"How could I say no?" I whispered, causing Bea to giggle, "What's so funny, Bea?" she pointed at my hair.

"What does she mean?" Austin asked.

"I think it's because her hair is stuck up!" Dusk pointed out, "Here," he handed me a brush, "Figured you'd forget about a hairbrush, knowing you,"

"And know me you do," I laughed as we walked away from the lakefront, "What's your plan then?"

"We are going to sleep in the trees until the crack of dawn when we head to Sandgem Town to see Professor Evergreen and get our Pokedexs so we can officially begin to travel Sinnoh!" Dusk said, hyped.

"Don't believe I've ever seen you so pumped," I smiled, brushing my hair with great difficulty, "This plan of yours is well thought out, apart from one thing,"

"Which is?" Austin asked, "Me and Donnie spent ages working on it!" I looked at him with a confused expression, "Oh, Donnie is my Elekid. Cool name, huh? You called your Pansage Bea, that's a real creative name. Not like Crunchie's,'

"I told you I only came up with that as Leoni put pressure on me to name her and I said my favourite chocolate bar as I couldn't think of anything on the spot!" Dusk said as he tried to lift Crunchie into a tree, "It's like she's already a Snorlax!" He sighed, "Crunchie, return," and sent her into her pokeball. Me, Bea, Austin and Donnie were already in our chosen trees when he climbed up.

"Night guys," I yawned.

"Night!"

"Pan!"

"Ele!"

"Just get to sleep!" Austin muttered and drifted into dreamland.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

Tray's pov:

I jumped off the railing on the SS Trinity, the fastest ship connecting Sinnoh to Kanto, as it docked in Twinleaf Town. I took a deep breath of fresh air before I called out to my best mate.

"Zeo, c'mon!" I waved at the ship and a black haired little kid climbed onto the railing. A woman walking by looked over at him and gasped, dropping her shopping.

"My god!" she exclaimed, "Somebody help that kid before he falls!"

"It's fine ma'am," I waved it off, "He knows what he's doing,"

"That kid's insane!" she continued, ignoring me, "He's going to die!"

"Calm down ma'am!" An officer Jenny said as she came over, "What seems to be the matter?"

"U-Up there!" the lady pointed up to Zeo who was waiting for the word to jump down after the mad rush to get off died down, "That kid's going to commit suiside!"

"Miss, a young child would never think of such..." Jenny trailed off when she saw Zeo, "Kid! Get down from there right now!" I saw that the dock was relatively quiet so I ran over so I would be underneath him when he jumped.

"You can jump now!" I called out to him and he nodded and jumped, performing multiple backflips and over complicated moves. I heard the lady scream louder then she did before and Zeo just laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Jenny shouted at me, "You've got to keep your eye on your brother more. Oh, lord, make sure you catch him!" I laughed when Zeo shone blue and became smaller and more fox-like. He stopped glowing to show the officer he wasn't my brother, but my number one partner, Zorua.

"Scared you guys good!" Zeo howled with laughter, "Your faces!"

"Oh, my..."

"Is that Zorua... Talking?"

"Sorry guys," Zeo continued, "Do you know where the professor of this region is?"

"Shut up, Zeo!" I hissed under my breathe, "How do you like my Ventriloquist act?" I asked, "Real convincing, right?" Jenny and the lady nodded, "But do you know where the professor is?"

"Sandgem town," the lady said, "Go north from here to the top of town and follow the signs from there. It really isn't far, about a ten minutes walk from here,"

"Thanks!" I smiled, "Be seeing you guys sometime hopefully!" I was about to run off when the lady stopped me.

"Do you have a Holo-caster?" she asked, "this is my number and name if you want to chat sometime about something," she handed me a piece of paper. Her name was scribbled on, but I just about read it. Her name was Gardvoir, but wasn't that a species of Pokemon?

"Uh, ma'am?" I asked and looked up, but she wasn't there and neither was Jenny. I looked around and they weren't in sight, "What do you think about all of this, Zeo?"

"I'm not really too sure," the Zoura frowned, "I really don't know..."


	3. Rivalry at its finest

**MTW: It's nice to see that this story is getting more popular now, that makes me really happy. Happy enough to say my epic catch phrase from 'In Fear Of The End Beast': Armadillo power to da max!**

**SBB: You sure you're not on drugs?**

**MTW: I'm twelve you nutjob! I'm too young to take drugs!**

**SBB: So what? Anyway, next chapter Dusk, Austin or Seaerral are going to catch a Pokémon! Post what Pokémon you want them to catch (basic form, not too strong, probably a rodent or bird), who do you want to catch them, the gender you wish it to be, it's personality, moveset, ability and nickname. We will pick the most original Pokémon and dedicate it to the person who sent it in. Submissions can be sent in via PM****_ or _****review. We'd prefer it if it wasn't for Dusk.**

**MTW: You'll see later on in the chapter! Also, don't forget to send in OCs as about 10 chapters from now, there is hopefully going to be a tournament and we are going to need all the character we can get!**

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

I woke up with an painful back. I was about to yell at Leoni for pulling me out of bed yet again during the night, but then I remembered that we were on route 201, just past the turning to Twinleaf Town. I was lying with my back and head on the ground, but my legs were spralled out resting on the tree. I sighed because I wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Pan Pan!" A faint laughing sound came from the tree I fell out of, "Sage Pan!" Bea popped her head over the branch and waved at me.

"Hey Bea," I called up to her, making her grin wider, "Are Austin and Dusk awake?" the pansage shrugged, "It's scary how the two of us are so similar,"

"Greetings crazy girl," a quiet voice called over to me. I turned around to come face-to-face with a Zorua, "You are crazy, right?"

"Damn!" I hissed, "how hard did I hit my head falling out of the tree?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the Zorua pouted, "Do you know how insulting I find that?"

"Zeo, get back here this instant!" a blue haired kid yelled, running over our way, "Leave that girl alone!"

"Who the fuck is yelling this early in the morning?" Austin asked groggily, "Oh, shit, we totally overslept! We need to go. Now!" the ginger kid scaled down from his chosen tree and stared at the Zorua who that kid called Zeo, "No way! Did you find him? You haven't caught it yet, right, so can I have a shot at it?"

"Hey, shortass, I already have a trainer thank you very much, but if I didn't, I'd prefer one with a cleaner mouth than yours! What are you, 9? No kid your age should be swearing," the fox Pokemon growled. Austin's eyes opened wide.

"Did it just... Is that even... Just, how?" He stuttered.

"Kid, you gonna finish any of those questions?" the zorua asked as that kid who called out to him got here, "Hey Tray! What took you so long?"

"Zeo, this is no joke!" Tray hissed, "Don't run off like that! If I lost you, I would be prone for wild Pokemon to attack. And our partners from Kanto are staying with professor Oak!" he looked up at us, "Sorry if Zeo freaked you guys. Hi, my name's Tray, but I think Zeo already covered that,"

"Hey, the name's Austin, don't forget it or you will regret it!" the ginger kid replied lazily, "This is Seaerral and our mate Dusk seems to still be asleep, don't ya Dusk!" he shouted at the black haired kid snoring. He woke up with a startle and fell out of the tree, crushing Tray.

"What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you?" Dusk asked, irritated, "That hurt!"

"That goes double for me," Tray wheezed, "get off of me!"

"Oh, sorry dude," Dusk said and got off of the blue haired kid, "Who are you?"

"Tray, Tray Maxwell," he held out his hand, "at your service. You don't happen to know where the professor is? The lady named Gardvoir said to follow the signs to Sandgem Town, but I can't find a single signpost,"

"What a coincidence," I smiled, "We were just heading there ourselves!" I pointed over to my left, "It's that direction, c'mon we'll take you there!" Bea jumped down and sat on my shoulder. She waved at Tray and giggled, "Bea, there's nothing funny about him!"

"Not about him anyway..." Austin sniggered, "Think you need to brush your hair again! Wait... What's the time Dusk?" the black haired kid looked at his watch.

"8:30am, they'll still be asleep," he replied, then he looked like he realized something, "A lady named Gardvoir? Twinleaf Town is a small town and we know everyone who live there, but I don't believe we've ever come across her,"

"Just out of curiosity, is there a police station in Twinleaf Town?" Tray asked.

"Because we saw an officer Jenny as well and they both vanished into thin air!" Zeo added, causing Dusk to blink and step back, "don't ask how I can talk,"

"That's why we are going to see the professor. This is my fourth year on my journey and every time I visit a new region, I ask the professor if they know why he talks. None that I have talked to know the answer," Tray explained, "Now, can you show me the way?"

* * *

Kiwi's pov:

I walked into the lab with open arms, followed closely by Crystal and Toronto. Crystal was a blue haired girl dressed in only the finest Swablu themed clothing the town had to offer and Toronto was a purple haired lad dressed in his most expensive shoes, jeans, top and cap. I was the most stylish brunette in this worthless town wearing only the greatest make-up. Cleo Evergreen smiled at us as she was playing with her mother's Shinx.

"Hey! Are you here to start your journey?" she asked sweetly, "My mama is waiting for you. I'll take you!"

"No thanks kid," Crystal glared at her coldly, "the last thing we want is to ruin our reputation by being shown around by a 5 year-old know-it-all snobby little kid!"

"...You're mean," Cleo frowned, "I'm going to tell mama. C'mon Shinx," the blue cat Pokemon jumped up and followed the kid. I sniggered and Toronto doubled over in laughter.

"You sure told 'er Crystal!" He laughed, "Lets go and find the professor to get our Pokemon and all that crap!"

"You read my mind," I smirked as we walked on. We quickly came to a room with a black haired female sat at her desk, typing on a computer. She looked up and greeted us.

"Welcome! You must be Kiwi, Crystal and Toronto! A pleasure to meet you all! Today is a special day for the three of you, is it not? The day you begin to obtain new friends as you venture around the Sinnoh region or possibly other regions! The fun never ends! Now, between the three of you, you must decide you want to be your partner," She explained, never wiping that Muppet grin off her retarded face.

"We've already decided, miss Evergreen," Crystal said, yawning and showing off her chewing gum, "I'll take a Swablu, naturally; Toronto wants a Furfrou and Kiwi requests a majestic Milotic!"

"I'm sorry, but new trainers can't take those Pokemon," An assistant piped up, "You have three Pokemon to choose from: The water type Piplup, the fire type Chimchar or the grass type Turtwig. Pick wisely!" He threw three pokeballs in the air and we saw a fire monkey, a penguin and a turtle thing.

"My god! This Piplup is so so so cute!" Crystal chimed. I sighed over how over-excited she could get over a Pokemon's appearance, "I'm gonna call you Feather!"

"Pip Piplup!" it cried happily.

"I guess I'll take this dude then," Toronto smiled and picked up the Chimchar, "Reminds me of Flint's Infernape! Let's call you Flint Jr." My eyes widened. That meant I was stuck with that flippin turtle thing! Shit! I picked him up and studied him carefully.

"I guess you're kinda cute," I said quietly, smiling to myself, "I guess I could learn to like you,"

"C'mon, give him a name!" Crystal squealed, cuddling Feather tightly, "I bet you could think of a really creative one. Not like Mr. I'm-naming-mine-after-a-celebrity over there!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"I'll just keep it as Turtwig, thank you very much," I smiled. Then the door burst open and those twats Seaerral, Austin and Dusk ran in, followed by a blue haired kid, Zorua, Pansage, Munchlax and Elekid. Great. Just fucking great!

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

I growled in frustration when I saw that bitch of a woman Kiwi holding a Turtwig. Why did she have to be here? Bea jumped onto my shoulder and waved at the trio of kids and their Pokemon. Crunchie ran past and sat on the floor. Donnie just stood there, hiding behind Austin.

"Welcome!" Evergreen smiled, "I was informed of your arrival so I prepared these," She pulled out a trolly with thirty pokeballs and six pokedexs set down on it, "Do you guys know how to catch pokemon with pokeballs?"

"I believe you engage in a one on one battle with the pokemon you want to catch and weaken it and place it under a status condition. When you think it is weak enough, throw the pokeball and see what happens," Dusk recalled, stroking his chin gently.

"Right you are, Dusk," Evergreen smiled, "You know your stuff. Because you know this much, why don't you demonstrate how to do so?"

"Uh... Okay, if you want me to," He sighed. We were led into what looked like a wildlife reserve out the back of the lab where we saw multiple different species of Pokemon living in harmony.

"Pick any Pokemon you want!" Evergreen smiled. Dusk studied the area intensly until he saw something in the trees. It swooped down and landed infront of him, spreading his blue wings out wide, "That's a Chatot, and it looks as if it wants a battle,"

"Okay, Crunchie, here we go!" the Munchlax ran ahead and looked the bird straight in the eye, "Use lick!" the turquoise Pokemon drew out her tougue, swinging it around like a whip and lassoed it in the direction of the Chatot that nimbly dodged it, gliding across the sky. The Chatot swooped down again, only this time his beak was glowing white. Crunchie moved to the side and the bird's beak got stuck in a tree behind her, "Okay Crunchie, use scratch!" She swiped at the Chatot many times before the bird pulled himself out of the tree. He cocked his head go the side before clawing Crunchie with it's talons.

"Chatots shouldn't be able to use Scratch," Crystal frowned, "But they can use Mirror Move. Oh, Miss Evergreen, do you think that's what he's using?"

"Yes, exactly Crystal. How do you know that?"

"I'm hoping to be the best bird Pokemon breeder and trainer the possibly is!" she smiled, "Ain't that right Toronto?"

"Yep, we all have different goals, the three of us," he explained, "I want to be the very best co-ordinator and Kiwi wants to be a Pokemon master,"

"That's cool," I smiled, "I dunno what I want to do,"

"Seriously, you don't know? Why don't you try being a co-ordinator, like me? We do contents with our Pokemon to bring out their true beauty!"

"That sounds fun," I smiled again, "I'll try that,"

"Okay then," Toronto said holding out his hand, "From this day on, we are officially rivals,"

"Like we weren't before?" I joked, shaking his hand, "Rivals 'til the very end,"

"May the best co-ordinator get to the grand festival,"

"Your on!" I smirked, looking determined. We both looked up to see Dusk throwing a pokeball at the Chatot, sealing it inside the capsule that began to shake slightly.

* * *

**MTW: Hey guys! How do you like that? Seaerral has now chosen her goal and has a rival! Dusk might have captured himself a Chatot and Austin... Hasn't done really anything.**

**SBB: Only because he is my Oc!**


	4. Sandgem's Market

**MTW: Hey guys, big news! For you people who also read Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Only Arceus Knows, I'm going to write a sequel to it after it is finished. There is a poll for it on my profile and I'd lime to see what sounds like the best sequel for it. But it will take a while longer to finish the original.**

**SBB: Thank you to everyone who sent in Pokemon for Seaerral, Dusk and Austin to catch. Not everyones will be used but we will try to use as many as possible. But please don't stop sending in your suggestions.**

**MTW: So let's get on with it! Plus, RM-JG-TE Fanfiction, if you're reading this, you inspired me to write this fanfic and you will find multiple references to A Champion's Legacy... Like the poketranslator when it's in a Pokemon's point-of-view.**

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

We all watched with wide eyes as the pokeball shook once, twice and... It opened, letting the Chatot free. The multicolored bird Pokemon narrowed his eyes and his beak began to glow white. Crunchie braced herself and held her arms out infront of her.

"Crunchie, use scratch, pronto!" Dusk called out. Kiwi sighed as the Munchlax was hit head on by the peck.

"Turtwig, use tackle!" She commanded. The tortoise set off in a trot that soon broke out into a run then a sprint and rammed into the Chatot's side. Professor Evergreen ran after the Turtwig but she was too slow as the grass-type jumped over her head and came back to Kiwi's side, "Great job Turtwig. Go pokeball!" The red and white sphere flew through the sky and hit the bird on the head. It shook once, twice and tree times before it clicked.

"Hey, that was my catch!" Dusk hissed.

"Munch Munchlax!"

"Well it was a demonstration, right, and you demonstrated and failed so I thought I'd have a go, and guess what, I did it!" Kiwi explained, walking over to the pokeball, picking it up, "Harmless, right?"

"Yeah guys, Kiwi caught it fair and square so don't bitch about it to her," Crystal said.

"We're bitching?" I asked, "Uh, I don't think so."

"Yeah guys, I fail to see how that was fair," Toronto frowned, "That was supposed to be Dusk's catch,"

"Going soft are we?" Kiwi yawned, "C'mon guys, let's go. Thanks for everything Evergreen. And Dusk, Ehen we meet in the Sinnoh League, I'm going to keep this bird in reserve so it can whoop your ass!" The brunette called as she, Crystal the blue haired bitch and Toronto.

"My Arceus, I don't believe I've ever seen a new bunch of trainers with an attitude like that before!" Professor Evergreen gasped.

"I'm going to punch them six feet underground next time I see them," Zeo muttered, receiving a tiny kick from Tray, "What? They deserve it for what that Kiwi kid did to Dusk!"

"Wow, a talking Zorua!" Evergreen smiled, her eyes sparkling, "That's amazing!"

"Wait, you're not surprised or convinced that it's a trick?" Tray asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"All the other professors we have met don't actually believe I can talk," Zeo said, scratching behind his ear with one of his hind feet.

"Well, I actually study Pokemon telepathy and other forms of communication here. That Chatot Kiwi got is telepathic, believe it or not, and he sensed that you were looking for a Pokemon to catch. He loves company and he heard us all coming so be showed up. It is quite remarkable. I also work closely humanoid Pokemon and show them how to write as a form of communication,"

"Wow!" Austin said.

"That's amazing!" Dusk added.

"But what about Pokemon actually _talking _with their mouths, not their mind or writing skills?" I asked, "Do you know anything about that?"

"Not really, but I found that Pokemon that do that are mainly ghost type or psychic type. Isn't that right Girafarig?" She called out and a yellow giraffe trotted by and nodded.

"Yes," He said bluntly and smiled, "We are reincarnated Pokemon,"

"What?" Tray's eyes opened wide.

"What does reincarnated mean?" Austin asked.

"Reincarnation is the religious or philosophical concept that the soul or spirit, after biological death, begins a new life in a new body that may be human, animal, Pokemon or spiritual depending on the moral quality of the previous life," The Girafarig explained, "But the ones that turn into Pokemon usually become ghost or psychic. We've never seen a dark one, so it might not be reincarnation for him, but something we haven't discovered yet, right Evergreen?"

"Exactly Girafarig," She smiled, "But enough about that. Why don't you show these four and their Pokemon the basics of towns and cities and what they hold?"

"You got it," The giraffe nodded and lifted Bea, Donnie, Zeo and Crunchie his back, "Let's go,"

* * *

We walked out of the lab and turned left and walked down a lane. It was market day so there were many stalls open with people selling food and supplies. An old man walked out infront of us holding a red fish with a crown like thing on it's head.

"Hey, any of you four want to buy this Magikarp?" He asked, "I'll tell you a secret, okay, this Magikarp lays golden eggs! Amazing, isn't it? It's on sale at £500 kids,"

"That's so cool!" Austin smiled, rummaging through his pockets for money.

"Sir, you do realize I'm the professors Girafarig, right?" Giragarig asked.

"Uh, yeah, I knew that," He stuttered holding a hand to his ear, "Oh, someone else wants to buy this Magikarp, sorry bucko. See ya," and he ran off in a flash.

"I hate that guy," Tray muttered.

"But I didn't hear anyone..." Austin said, confused.

"You don't get it, do you kid?" Girafarig sighed, "That was just a regular Magikarp, that guy loves to rip people off like that. My advice is to keep away from him and if he comes up to you, ignore him and do not buy anything off him. Ever."

"But Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, right? And Gyarados are mega powerful, aren't they? So why not?"

"You could catch a Magikarp for free, dumbass," I said, "It isn't worth buying one for £500, dude. Oh, look, MooMoo milk!"

"They can be quite useful for when you aren't close to a Pokemon Centre and need to heal your Pokemon. Dusk, your Munchlax will be needing something to heal her, so why not buy a couple of bottles? The Centre and Mark are closed on Market day in this town," Girafarig advised. Dusk ran over to the stall ran by a farmgirl and her Milktank. The Zorua climbed up the giraffe's neck and stood on his head.

"Wow, you're really smart, Girafarig!" Zeo smiled, "How come?"

"I'm reincarnated, remember, so I can remember my former life as a trainer. I had a Meowth, Gyarados, Jynx, Charizard, Golem and Psyduck and I traveled around the Kanto region. I know all the ins and outs of being a trainer,"

"You had a Gyarados? Lucky!" Austin mussed, "Are they as difficult to train as people make it out to be on tv?"

"Yes, but once they trust you enough, they are like a god-send,"

"Hey, whatya talking about?" Dusk asked as he came back with a carrier bag filled with bottles of milk, "Crunchie, dirnk up," He handed the Munchlax a bottle. We came to the end of the market and Girafarig lifted Zeo and the rest of them off of his back.

"Well that's basically the basics," he smiled, "I look forward to talking with you over the facechat in the Pokemon Centres. May you have a wonderful time on your journey together and may you meet many new friends and rivals. But remember this one thing, keep your friends close,"

"But keep your enemies closer!" We all finished as he walked off back to the Lab.

"Why don't we check out the market in closer detail?" Tray offered, "I'll stick close to Austin to make sure he doesn't buy that Magikarp off that old dude,"

"Great idea," I smiled.

"You guys seriously doubt me, don't you?" Austin growled.

"Let's go in groups," Dusk smiled, "Austin, Tray, Zeo and Donnie in one group and Me, Seaerral, Bea and Crunchie in another,"

"We'll meet up here in one hour," Tray nodded, "See you four in a bit!" He laughed as he dragged Austin along and their Pokemon followed close after. I looked over at Dusk who was chuckling to himself. Bea climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

"You aren't going to grab me by the wrist like Tray did with Austin, are you?" I laughed.

"Maybe," Dusk smirked and held my hand and began to walk me over to a stall selling Pokemon clothes.

* * *

Austin's pov:

"What do you think about this backpack?" Tray asked, holding up a blue bag with a Leafeon pattern on it. I smiled and picked up Donnie.

"Bit girly, isn't it?"

"Not for you, for Seaerral, idiot," Tray laughed, "We all need backpacks to carry our pokeballs and all that kind of stuff in. So, do you think she'll like it?"

"I think so, she does Love Leafeon,"

"Okay, that's her sorted, so know we need ones for you and Dusk. You pick out one you like and I'll find one for Stretch,"

"Stretch?" I asked.

"Cool nickname for him, dude," Zeo smiled, "Thought of one for Austin or Seaerral yet?"

"Not for Seaerral, but I have a cracking one for you Austin,"

"Let's hear it then,"

"Dumbass,"

"Hey, I've got one for you as well Tray; Bastard," I joked, thumping him, "But we have one for Seaerral; CeeCee. It may not be as creative as Stretch, but it suits her," My eyes flicked over behind the bluenette to see a green haired girl walking over to a jewellery stall. She looked about the age of seven... Damn. It was _her!_ What was Leoni doing here?

"Who are you looking at?" Tray asked, glancing over his shoulder to see her, "Bit young for you, isn't she?"

"Dude, that's just messed up," Zeo added.

"No, that's Seaerral's younger sister. If she sees me, she'll pester me on Seaerral's whereabouts, knowing her,"

"I don't understand," Zeo pouted, "Shouldn't Seaerral's family know she's on her journey?"

"Well, Seaerral snuck out with me and Dusk in the dead of night as CeeCee's mum decided to be a buzzkill and not let CeeCee go at the last second," I explained, "Let's just pick out two backpacks and get out of here,"

"Got it," Tray nodded and pulled out a golden backpack with silver straps and pockets, "Let's get this for Dusk,"

"Okay... And I'll take," I looked all over the stall until I saw a brown backpack with drawn on pokeballs covering the straps, "This one!"

"Okay," The lady running the stall said, "Is that all?"

"Yes," I smiled, "How much would this cost altogether?"

"£65,"

"I'll pay for it," Tray said and handed the cash over, "Thank you miss,"

"No problem," She waved as we walked off, "Remember, when you ever need any clothes for you or your Pokemon, just visit lady Gardvoir!"

We walked in the opposite direction we last saw Leoni and made our way to Kurt's Pokeball stall. We were almost there when we heard someone call:

"Austin! I thought I'd find you here! Where's Dusk and CeeCee? I know she ran off in the night!" Leoni yelled, "I'm so telling your parents that the three of you ran out at night!" She caught up to us and walked infront of us, "Who's he?" She pointed at Tray.

"Clearly you don't know that pointing is rude," Zeo said, jumping onto his trainer's shoulder.

"My name is Tray, this is Zeo, just ignore him sometimes," Tray sighed.

"Hi. My name is Leoni!" the green haired girl said, holding out a hand, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Same here!" Tray laughed and shook her hand.

"Okay, that question has been answered, but why haven't you answered my question, Austin? Where is Dusk and Seaerral?"

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

Me, Crunchie and Bea sat on a bench as we watched Dusk order four ice-creams. Bea was mesmerized by the escape rope we bought and she tied it loosely around Crunchie's leg. The Munchlax was sat there, a string of drool coming out of her mouth as her trainer came over with the frozen treats.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking two and handing one to Bea. The Pansage dropped the rope and licked the ice-cream rapidly.

"Don't do that!" Dusk advised. Bea suddenly stopped licking her ice-cream and held a hand to her head.

"Pan Pan Pansage Pan,"

"You'll get a brainfreeze," Dusk finished, rolling his eyes. Crunchie was taking a more wary approach to the food and every so often nibbled it lightly.

"I've never known a Munchlax to eat so slowly," I said, licking my own treat.

"Maybe it's because this is new for her. I bet once we place a bowl of Pokemon food infront of her, she eat as if there was no tomorrow. Speaking of Pokemon Food, we need to buy some," Dusk noted, "Lets go,"

We jumped off the bench and walked over to a stall that sold many types of food for both people and Pokemon. We bought two bags of Pokemon food, three packs of bacon, one loaf of bread, two packs of ham, some lettuce, sweed, potatoes, carrots and gravey.

"Lets get some plates and bowls," Dusk said, "How can we cook without the cutlery?"

"Good point," I smiled. I turned around to see that Bea had polished off her ice-cream and was sharing Crunchie's. Dusk was looking at his watch and frowned.

"We have 5minutes to get them and meet up with Austin and Tray," He said, "We need to hurry up!"

* * *

Austin's pov:

"You're too young!" I argued, folding my arms at Leoni, "Best you stay behind until you're old enough,"

"It shouldn't be based on physical age, but mental age. How are stupid 10 year olds like you supposed to become the very best ever?" Leoni argued back, "I'm coming, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"You sure?" Zeo asked, narrowing his eyes, "How about trudging through boggy marshes or exploring pitch-black caves and your only source of light is of your flashlight on the brink of running out of battery?"

"Only wusses like Austin are afraid of that kind of stuff," She held her head high, "Let me come or I'll tell your mum that you snuck out at night with CeeCee and Dusk,"

"That's blackmail!" Tray exclaimed.

"Well done Sherlock," Leoni rolled her eyes bitterly. I suddenly picked up on the sound of people running in our direction, "Ha! Found you CeeCee!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The redhaired asked, "You're supposed to be at home!"

"So are you!" the greenhaired spat.

"I've got an idea," Zeo said, holding a paw high.

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked.

"If Leoni can catch a Pokemon, she can travel with us!" The Zorua smiled, "I chose it as it's next to impossible to do so without a Pokemon,"

"Aren't you just a special thing?" Leoni asked sarcastically.

"You aren't a ray of sunshine either, Kido,"

"I'll show you I can catch a Pokemon without owning one myself!"

"You're on, kid," Tray smirked, "I've seen people try before and fail miserably,"

"Well I'm different," Leoni smiled.

"But not in a good way," Seaerral muttered, "Impress us,"

"You're on!"

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

"C'mon out, little Pokemon," Leoni called out. We were now on route 219, just to the south of Sandgem Town. My little sister was waltzing along the shoreline like a ninny.

"This is ridiculous," I sighed.

"How does she plan to do this?" Tray asked.

"She'll think of something," Dusk muttered, "If she doesn't catch one, she'll throw a tantrum until we give in,"

"Excuse me?" She asked, growling slightly, "I'd never! Oh, what's that over there?" She pointed over to a blue Pokemon with a fin on her head and orange things on her cheeks sat on a rock, "I'm going to see it!"

We all ran off after my sister as she got closer to the Pokemon. When we were quite close, Tray's mouth opened wide.

"It's a Mudkip, and it's tangled in a net!"

* * *

**MTW: Hey, this is the longest chapter I've ever writen! The chapters will hopefully all be about this long as the story has properly begun. How'd you guys like the twists to the plot I put in?**

**SBB: Please continue to send in OCs as, this is kinda embarrassing, we only have one, Tray. We also have a competition coming up later with the chance to win some very special things!**

**MTW: The winner will get a Pokemon Egg and a free gift card with £200 on it to spend on your Pokemon! The runner up will also receive a Pokemon Egg and a gift card, but this one will have £100 to spend! Also, please vote on my poll so I know how to end Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Only Arceus Knows. It will really mean a lot.**


	5. Vince the neat freak

**MTW: Hello guys! I know I left on a cliff hanger last time, but I will try not to go that anymore. It's mean and anyway, we just want to get on with the plot, don't we?**

**SBB: Plus, this chapter one of the characters is going to catch a Pokemon. It could be Tray, Leoni, Seaerral, Austin or Dusk, but whoever it is, it will be a very pleasant surprise. Well, we hope anyway.**

**MTW: Also, please continue to vote on the poll and send in OCs or whatever. We need all the support we can get! Plus, please also send in Pokemon for Seaerral, Dusk, Austin and Leoni to catch (yeah... Kinda gave away Leoni is going to tag along, but the summary does that as well)!**

* * *

Toronto's pov:

Poketranslator: ON

"Over here?" Crystal asked, pointing over to a patch of grass with berries scattered all over the floor, "What do you think Feather?"

"Yep, this place is perfect!" the penguin chriped sweetly. I could hear the Pokemon languageas if it were English, just like my father.

"What about you Kiwi?" the bluenette asked, her eyes pleading for the brunette to agree, "Can we eat here?"

"No... The ground looks too damp for me to sit down on. This outfit is new! Not like that tatty Swablu sweater and skirt," Kiwi studied, smirking, "Lets just wait till we get to the city to eat at a café. I pratically dying to get some Slowpoke tails or something nutritious,"

"I don't wanna eat Slowpoke tails!" Crystal whined, "That sounds gross!"

"Yeah Kiwi," I sighed, "Lets just eat here. I bet Chatot and Turtwig are hungry as well. I know Flint Jr sure is, aren't you buddy?" I looked down at the monkey in my arms who sighed when his stomach growled, "Like I thought. Crystal, can you hand out the sandwiches and pokepuffs?"

"Who made you the damn leader?" Kiwi snapped, "You both listen to me and me only. Crystal Maple, we aren't unpacking here so put the food back! Toronto Gropius, know your place. You do not step into my spotlight for even a second!"

"Did you have a bowl of grumpy this morning?" I asked, sighing, "Do you need to go back to bed? Am I right Flint Jr?"

"You bet, this bitch is crankier than a rampaging Tauros," the chimchar remarked, giggling.

"And anyway, who said you were the leader?" I asked, smirking, "Okay, anyone who thinks Kiwi is a bitch and shouldn't lead our group, raise your hand, talon or whatever," I raised my hand and so did Flint Jr. Feather slowly rose her flipper and Crystal couldn't decide. Turtwig and Chatot frowned and looked at their trainer with confusion. The brunette was scouling at me.

"What exactly is going on?" Crystal asked, "This came out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, why would purple head accuse Kiwi of being a bitch and bad leader?" the tortoise added.

"I'm just fed up, that's what!" I snapped, making both the girls and the Pokemon flinch.

"With me?" Kiwi made a sweet face, "That's just mean dude. You'd never snap at Crystal like that, would you, so why should you behave differently with me?"

"No, I wouldn't snap at Crystal," I said, "I wouldn't snap at her as she is actually kind and helpful and sweet! You think of no-one but yourself. You want to be the very best Pokemon Master, but you can't do that unless your heart is one with all of your Pokemon. But before you do that, you need to be one with people. My father told me that, and I won't ever forget it, and neither should you,"

"Whoa, that's harsh..." Chatot muttered.

"Who'd of thought he'd burst out like that..." Turtwig added.

"Oh, mister smart guy? Okay then, Chatot use peck!" Kiwi smiled and her bird dove right at me and Flint Jr. Damn.

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

Me and Austin sat on a rock as Tray, Dusk and Leoni were untangling the Mudkip from the net. Crunchie was calmly chatting with the Axolotl Pokemon while Bea continued to play with a loose rope. Donnie and Zeo had been returned to their pokeballs.

"Mud..." the water type moaned.

"Don't worry little guy!" Leoni sang cheerfully, "We'll get you out and return you to your trainer,"

"Mudkip Mud Kip Kip,"

"Sorry, I don't speak Pokemon..." the green haired frowned.

"I've got a great idea," Tray smiled, "Zeo, we can do this!" the Zorua came out of his capsule and shook himself off, "We need your help. Can you translate what this Mudkip says?"

"Uh, sure, my Mudkipese is kinda rusty though," Zeo nodded, "What seems to be the problem buddy?"

"Mudkip Mud Mud Kip Mud Kip Kip Kip Mudkip Mud Kip Mudkip Mud," the Axolotl explained as Zeo thought really hard.

"Okay, I think I understand," he said slowly, "So, your name is Lucifer and your trainer is called Salvia and the two of you were split up. Am I right so far?" the Mudkip nodded, "People in black uniforms attacked you and your friend, a Pachirisu and they kidnapped the Pachirisu... Whoa, that's a big problem! You can't go after those guys, just look at your foot!"

"What's up with Lucifer's foot?" I asked.

"Pansage?" Bea asked, dropping the rope.

"There is a big gash on his hind right foot and to be honest, it looks deep," Zeo explained, "Maybe we should take Lucifer to see nurse Joy,"

"But the Pokemon Centre is closed. Girafarig said it's always closed on market day," Austin said.

"Let me have a look," Dusk offered as he cut off the last rope, "I've been learning from uncle Brock,"

"Sure, I hope Lucifer is okay though," Leoni said.

"I do too," Zeo sighed.

"Munchlax..."

"Pan Pan Pansage,"

Dusk lifted the Mudkip onto his lap and slowly felt the cut. The Pokemon winced in pain and shuddered. Bea and Crunchie came and sat down beside the black haired kid.

"Lucifer is okay, all he needs is a bandage. Luckily, I bought a couple in the market earlier,"

"When did you buy bandages?" I asked.

"CeeCee, that's beside the point," He sighed, "The important thing is that I'm able to treat Lucifer's cut. And... There! You okay buddy?"

"Mud Mudkip!"

"Thank Arceus for that!" Zeo sighed.

"So, is he okay?" Leoni asked.

"Yep. He's as right as rain!"

"I've never understood the quote..." I frowned, "How is rain right?"

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever," Austin added.

"Okay... So now that random conversation is over... Let's find Lucifer's owner and friend!" Tray offered. Leoni nodded egarly and picked up the Axolotl.

"Yeah!" she smiled, "Wanna get your trainer and friend?"

"Mudkip!"

"Great!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tray asked, "Let's go!"

* * *

Toronto's pov:

Poketranslator: ON

I opened my eyes slowly to see Flint Jr looking over me. His face was worried and scared. How long had I been out?

"Thank Arceus Chatot didn't hurt you too badly," the Chimchar smiled warmly, "That was quite a beating you took there! But... Thanks. Thanks for protecting me back there,"

"You're quite welcome Flint Jr," I said, "I knew Kiwi was bitchy, but that was really unexpected of her,"

"I've got to say, that outburst was also 180 to your personality of being calm and collective," Flint Jr replied, "Shame she, Crystal, Feather, Chatot and Turtwig left right after they knocked you out. I would've beaten that girl and bird from here to next Tuesday!"

"They left without leaving any food?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes,"

"Man, that sucks... Did Crystal come back with a least a sandwich or two?"

"No... Why?"

"She seems like the type to do that," I sighed, "I guess what I thought I knew about those two is wrong,"

"Don't think about it like that," Flint Jr frowned, "They sill forever stay your friends... Well, at least Crystal will."

"Thanks dude, but I doubt they'll be my friends any longer,"

* * *

Vince's pov:

Poketranslator: ON

These humans are okay I guess. I mean, they give my food and continuously brush my fur, but they don't own me. Nature is my only master, and she is as sweet as can be. Market day was and will always be my favourite thing this town gets up to, and not because of the free food. I love to talk with Pokemon running the stalls alongside humans and they love to talk with me.

"Hello Vince," A Starly chirped as she flew overhead, "Having a nice day?"

"You bet!" I smiled, "What about you?"

"Well apart from the trainers trying to catch me, fine, thanks. I bet a Minccino like you should be wary of little girls,"

"Aren't I always?" I joked, waving at the bird, "Be seeing you around at some point!"

"Bye!" She chirped and flew off. I chuckled as she dipped when she forgot she couldn't glide. My large and sensitive ears picked up on the sound of a kid groaning and I turned to see a black haired kid with jam down his shirt.

"Damn you Austin! Always thinking with your stomach always results in my shirt being covered in whatever you've been eating, doesn't it?"

"Not my fault!" A tubby ginger kid frowned, punching the taller one on the arm, "I'm hungry! And it's lunchtime!"

"Oh no! He's dirty!" I cried and ran over to them. A green haired girl saw me and squealed at the sight of me. Typical girls. I ignored her and began to climb the tall black haired kid. He jumped when he saw me but I continued to climb him and dangle my tail over the jam stain.

"What are you-" He stopped mid-sentence and overtaken by a fit of giggles. Obviously this dude was extremely ticklish. When the stain was gone, I hopped off and made my way back to wherever I was, "Uh... Thanks?"

I looked back to see him smiling at me, waving at me. No-one ever did that with me when I cleaned up stains. I hesitated for a second, wondering whether I should go back to him or continue on my way. He frowned when he saw I was just standing there and he ran along to catch up with his friends. I chuckled when he tripped over a sleeping Herdier who woke up and began to bark at him.

"Having fun are we?" A Houndoom asked, walking past me, "Master Sioux is disappointed in you for running off like that,"

"He isn't my trainer, nor my master," I frowned, "Nature is my only master and I respect my master with all my heart. Sioux can do what he pleases with me, but I will never obey him. The can hurt me, abuse me, kill me. He will have my body, not my obedience. Tell me, Baskerville, do you believe Sioux is a suitable master for you?"

"I will always remain loyal to my trainer, so I can't turn my back on Sioux. He may be brutal with us and starve us if we misbehave in the slightest way, but he is my master, so I listen to him. Plus, we can't choose our masters, can we now?" Baskerville answered, "And plus, ripping off the greatest talking Pokemon, Hypno, isn't cool in the slightest way, Vince,"

"Baskerville, where is Sioux anyhow?" I queried.

"I'll take you to him, can't risk you running off in the other direction,"

"Wow, you really trust me, don't you?" I joked, smirking.

"Don't joke around with me," The Houndoom glared at me, "Now come on," he picked me up with his jaws. I sighed as we walked around for a minute until we came to a man with a brown trench coat and jeans on. He turned to see us, and he didn't look too pleased.

"Vince, what've you done this time?" He snapped, "Baskerville, thank you for finding him, I was worried for my sweet Minccino," He softened towards the dog Pokemon. He pulled me out of Baskerville's mouth and began to shake me violently. This made me angry so I bit him. He stopped shaking me and his grip loosened just enough for me to wiggle out of his hold and rummage through his pockets until I found a pokeball, my pokeball to be exact. Baskerville began to growl.

"Can it dog-breath!" I yelled at him, making him flinch. I pulled out my pokeball and ran off.

"Baskerville, after Vince now!" Sioux commanded and the Houndoom began to chase me.

* * *

Seaerral's pov:

"A jam doughnut, seriously?" Dusk asked Austin, growling slightly. Leoni and Lucifer giggled and Crunchie held her stomach.

"I can't 'elp it dude, I had'ta buy it!" the ginger moaned, folding his arms.

"How many times have you watched Lord Of The Rings?" Leoni asked and Tray sniggered.

"More than I can count. Why?"

"No reason..." Tray muttered. Zeo jumped off his shoulder to walk along with me, Bea and Donnie. The Elekid was quite skittish so he well overreacted when the Zorua jumped onto his head.

"Ele Ele Kid Ele Elekid!" Donnie screamed, causing a trainer to look over at us and walk over.

"Your Elekid, is it?" He asked. Before I could reject, he pulled out a pokeball, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"What?!" I asked, "This Elekid isn't mine, but my friends!"

"Do you even have a Pokemon?" the kid asked.

"Uh, yeah, Bea, c'mon out!" the grass monkey crawled out of my frizzy red hair and hopped into my arms, "How 'bout a fight then, or were you hoping to fight Donnie the Elekid?"

"Nah, just want to have my first fight. You see, I began my journey last week but I haven't been able to have a battle with anyone yet. Is Bea your only Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I started my journey this morning," I replied, "How many Pokemon do you have then?"

"Two," the kid said, "I actually believe I forgot to say this, but, the name's Jay, nice to meet you,"

"Seaerral Meetafor," I smiled, "Now, where shall we battle?"

"CeeCee, that's where you went!" Leoni called as she ran over, "Who's he? Your boyfriend?"

"No way!" I shouted, "This is Jay and we're about to have a Pokemon battle!"

"Oh, cool," She smiled, "Me and Lucifer want to watch, right?" she looked down at the Mudkip in her arms who nodded.

"Cool, there's a battlefield just on the route," Jay said, "If you've got friends you're with, you better let 'em know, or better yet, ask them to watch!"

"Leoni?" I asked.

"You got it sis!" she smiled and she and Lucifer ran off.

* * *

Vince's pov:

Poketranslator: ON

I sprinted past multiple stores and ran over a couple tables. Baskerville was hot on my tail, no pun intended, as he shot a couple of flamethrowers my way. We were close to the route when I saw that kid again. He was with the ginger one and two females and a final male.

"You can run all you want, mouse, but it will just make your capture more enjoyable for me!" the Houndoom boomed behind me, trampling on a stores merchandise.

"Baskerville, you're supposed to me my friend!" I muttered, "You're supposed to help me... Just let me be free. I... I would take you along with me and I... I could get us both a nicer master,"

"My allegiance to master Sioux only!"

"Please... Baskerville..." I whimpered, stopping in my tracks. He looked at me with confusion.

"You... Have you come to your senses?" He asked.

"Nope!" I smiled and repeatedly slapped him around the face with my tail. I laughed and quickly ran ahead to catch up with the kid and his friends. The turquoise Pokemon spotted me and yanked on his trouser leg, pointing at me.

"Crunchie, what is it?" He asked. He then looked over at me and gasped, "Guys? Guys!"

"Whoa, Donnie use low kick on that Houndoom!" the ginger called out. The Elekid looked at Baskerville before wimping out and running behind his trainer, "God you're pathetic!"

"Dusk, you and Crunchie try this," the blue haired kid offered, "Dark won't be very effective and neither will grass,"

"You got it!" the kid called Dusk nodded at his Munchlax, "Crunchie, use Metronome!" the Munchlax thought to herself before picking up a blade of grass and bringing it to her mouth. I covered my ears as she blew onto the grass and played a sweet melody. I reconised the move as Grass Whistle. Baskerville fell asleep with a massive thud and I sighed. Dusk ran over and picked me up.

"Hey, you again," he laughed, "Do you like me or something?"

"Something like that..." I smiled before I blew a raspberry at Baskerville.

"You shouldn't get into fights with Pokemon like that," The blue haired kid frowned, "This Houndoom is wild, and so close... Go pokeball!" he threw the capsule at the sleeping mutt and he was instantly caught.

"Cool!" the Munchlax smiled before turning to me, "Are you wild too?"

"No, but I have this," I pulled out my pokeball from my tail and handed it to Dusk.

"Is this your pokeball?" He asked and I nodded, "Wasn't your trainer very nice? Wait... Do you want to travel with us?"

"You bet!" I smiled, "My name is Vince, and that Houndoom was called Baskerville," I was going to continue but I then remembered humans couldn't understand us.

"Vince, that's a cool name," the Zoura smiled, "My name is Zeo and I bet Baskerville will become a happy addition to the gang. Right Tray?"

"You bet Zeo!"

* * *

**MTW: Hell yeah, no major cliff hanger or something retarded like that! Please send in OCs, vote or whatever, but please, we need all the support we can get. I know I repeat that a lot, but it does.**


End file.
